


Blushing and Buses

by Queer_bandsandthings



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blushing, Bus, Fluff I guess, M/M, a lot of Pete blushing, something from OTP prompts, sort of crack fic, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_bandsandthings/pseuds/Queer_bandsandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is admiring a cute guy on the bus and forgets to hold on to the bar. The bus stops and he falls right into the guy he was just staring at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing and Buses

**Author's Note:**

> Idek I'm bored and home alone and it created this have fun with it

Pete decides to take a bus to work for once in his life. His car broke down and wouldn't be fixed until next Tuesday. It's Monday. The only good thing that came out of the incident is the cute guy on the bus right in front of him.

Pete is admiring him and his really nice butt for most of the ride. He doesn't realize that his hand had slipped from the bar until the bus stopped abruptly. He falls forward, right into the cute butt guy.

Pete stands up, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I let go of the pole for like two seconds and this is my punishment. Well, actually you're cute so falling into you isn't too bad." He blurts out, then blushing more as he realized what he said.

The man giggles, actually giggles, and says,"Oh, uh it's okay. I'm Patrick and thanks for calling me cute!" Patrick says with a smile. Luckily, the bus didn't have anyone familiar on it, so nobody was there to make fun of Pete.

"I'm Pete, nice to meet you. Or, fall on you I guess. Wanna go for coffee tomorrow because you are really cute and I'd like to date you. Uh, if you like guys I guess." Pete muttered the last part, his blush still very red.

"Sure, I'd like that Pete. Tomorrow at 3?" Pete just nodded, smiling down at his shoes. He could've sworn the entire bus awed, which did not help the god damn blush on his face that really needed to go away.


End file.
